There are a variety of clothing hangers on the market, and they serve a variety of purposes. Some have hooks, clips or other attachments to hang different types of clothing, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,509,587 and 5,680,972, some have extendable arms for different sized clothing as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,328,822 and 6,062,445, and some have multiple bars or rods at the bottom for hanging multiple articles of clothing as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,700. However, all these hangers, in a closet, tend to get tangled together, and to crowd the closet. To relieve these problems, hangers have been developed that are designed to hold a multiplicity of other hangers as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,717 or 4,416,401. These “super” hangers take less room in the closet, as they are often configured in such a way as to allow the subsidiary hangers to be able to hang vertically in relation to one another, suspended from the “super” hanger. However, these arrangements often result in the clothing being difficult to insert and remove, either due to obstruction or friction from adjacent garments or because the garment being removed catches on buttons or other attachments on neighboring items. This can result in garments adjacent to the one being removed coming loose from their hangers and falling to the floor.